Short Story about Kai Lovers
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: Hanya sekumplan cerita Kai a.k.a Jongin yang disukai banyak orang. its... Taekai/Moonkai/Chankai/EXOKai.


**Short Story about Kai Lovers**

 **TaeKai/MoonKai/Chankai/Hunkai.**

 **Hurt/Comfort .. .**

 **DLDR**

 **( TaeKai - Friend Zone and black cat )**

"Kai?" "Ai,Taemin ah?" Taemin terkekeh merangkul classmate nya semangat, Kai meringis merasakan lehernya ngilu. Pemuda tan itu mendelik kesal kesamping.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Ya..soal itu."

Taemin melepas rangkulannya, berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Dia melirik Kai dari ekor matanya, bisa dilihat bahwa temannya itu sedang berpikir.

"Ukh,Tidak tau. Menurutmu?"

Taemin menghela nafas, menatap lapangan basket di bawahnya. Wajahnya mendatar mendengar eluhan di balik punggungnya. Kai mendekati Taemin, memeluk punggung temannya erat. Menumpu kepalanya di bahu Taemin lelah. Tangan Taemin terangkat mengelus surai dibahunya.

"Lupakan dia, dan beralih padaku Kai. Kau tau, daripada dia.. Aku lebih baik." Ucap Taemin dingin. Dia bisa merasakan pelukan pemuda tan itu sedikit merenggang.

"Kenapa kau selalu membahas ini.." Kai berucap dengan eluhan manja, Taemin menggidikkan bahunya acuh. Bahu Kai bergetar, menggesek kepalanya bak kucing di bahu Taemin.

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Taemin melepas pelukan Kai, dan berbalik menatap pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya teduh. Tangannya terulur mengelus sayang pipi Kai. Yang dielus memejamkan matanya reflek.

"Tapi..Kai suka Sehun." eluh Kai masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tetap menyukaimu." Dan setelah itu Taemin menarik wajah Kai, menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi yang semakin hari semakin berisi dengan gemas.

"T-tae, geli .."

Taemin menjilati pipi Kai beberapa kali sebelum mengigit pelan area itu. Kai merengut memegang pipinya, dia sedikit menjaga jarak. Taemin tertawa dengan eye smile nya.

"Ukh..Jahat."

"Saranghae.."

Kai menggeleng, wajah manisnya terlihat polos. Lalu menerjang tubuh Taemin hingga keduanya terjatuh dan Kai duduk di perut Taemin.

"Nado Saranghae, Tae Chingu!" Taemin menghela nafas, lagi-lagi. Sedetik kemudian mengangguk paksa dengan tidak rela. Mau bagaimana lagi, anak diatasnya ini memang lugu. Kai tersenyum moe, menggaruk pipinya malu. Taemin menatap wajahnya dengan serius lalu tersenyum.

"Dasar, kenapa kau tidak jadi kucing saja hah?.." Taemin mendudukkan tubuhnya membuat Kai beralih posisi dipangkunya. Taemin mengelus punggung Kai.

"Sayang Taeminnie.."

"Hm, terserahmu sajalah." Kai hanya tersenyum lebar memeluk leher Taemin senang. Dan tak lama keduanya terdiam, Taemin masih setia mengelus punggung Kai. Terdengar dengkuran halus, Taemin menunduk menatap wajah tertidur Kai.

"Karena kau manis.. Aku jadi tidak tega menjauhimu. Tapi, dasar kau nya bodoh." Taemin bergumam merapikan helai rambut Kai.

"Aku menyukaimu, saranghae...Jongin."

 **( MoonKai - Mesum!. )**

Hari minggu ini sekolah libur, Orangtua Jongin sedang pergi berlibur ke rumah nenek di Busan. Kakaknya, Sunny juga sedang bekerja jadi dia sendirian di rumah. Rasanya rumah sangat sepi, bahkan ketiga anjing manisnya yang biasanya menggonggong berisik malah masih tertidur di kandang. Jongin menghela nafas, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Booosssaaaan." Oh lihatlah itu, aaaa Kyeowo. Jongin menggulingkan badannya ke kasur kanan dan kiri.

"Aa! Telepon Moonkyu!" Jongin menyambar ponselnya lalu mendial Moonkyu dengan tidak sabar. Dia memekik senang saat suara sahabatnya menyahut dari seberang. "Moonkyu!"

"Hai,Hai? Ada apa bear?"

"Aku kesepian, ayo main kerumah." Jongin menggunakan nada merengek membuat Moonkyu yang disebrang menggaruk rambutnya salah tingkah. Dia terkekeh lalu menyetujuinya.

"Baik, Aku kesana dalam 10 menit."

"Hai!"

Ponsel dimatikan dan Langsung dilempar Jongin sembarangan. Dia berlari ke balkon kamar, membuka lebar-lebar jendela disana dan menemukan Moonkyu ada disana dengan Kaos tanpa lengan warna merah. Rumah mereka kan bertetangga, ditambah dengan balkon kamar yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dengan pohon tinggi bertangkai tebal tumbuh di antaranya. Itu sempurna untuk dijadikan jalan pintas keduanya.

"Jadi mau main apa?"

Jongin tidak menjawab tapi menarik tangan Moonkyu masuk. Mengajaknya melihat beberapa tumpuk kaset PS baru yang dia punya. Moonkyu berdecak kagum, dia mengambil satu memperlihatkannya pada Jongin.

"Main ini?"

"Boleh!"

Dan setelah itu keduanya asik bermain video game dengan stick di tangan. Mereka memainkan hampir semua kaset PS Jongin, dan dengan semangat terus melanjutkan permainan. Sementara langit mulai menjingga, hari mulai sore. Moonkyu menoleh ke jendela dan dengan malas mempause game nya, Jongin pun protes.

"Ya, kenapa dimatikannnn"

"Jongin, aku pulang ya?" Jongin menahan tangan kanan moonkyu dan memeluknya seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak boleh."

"Jong—"

"Shiro! Moonkyu disini saja, main sama Jongin." Moonkyu mendesah, mengusap wajahnya frustasi terbayang wajah galak ibu nya nanti. Dia melirik wajah Jongin, dia terdiam lama.

"Baik, aku akan main disini sampai malam." Jongin berbinar melepas tangan moonkyu, dengan antusias bergerak mendekat pada moonkyu.

"Benarkah?!" Moonkyu mengangguk, lalu menyeringai samar.

"Tapi ada syarat nya." Moonkyu memperlihatkan tiga jari nya, tanda bahwa ada tiga syarat. Jongin mengeluh, berkata bahwa itu banyak. Tapi Moonkyu mengancam akan pulang. Jongin pun akhirnya setuju tapi dengan wajah yang cemberut imut.

"Apa syaratnya?" Moonkyu berpikir, membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia menatap lama mata Jongin lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Lakukan aegyeo."

"A-aih?" Jongin menggeleng cepat, Moonkyu cemberut dia hampir berdiri tapi ditahan dan duduk lagi.

"I-iya, jangan pulang dulu ini kulakukan. Ukh." Jongin berdehem, lalu menatap Moonkyu dengan pandangan puppy no jutsu milik anjingnya. Ah manisnya. Moonkyu melihatnya jadi terbengong terkena pesona.

'Manisnya..'

"Sudah. Terus yang kedua apa?" Moonkyu berpikir lalu menyeringai, menepuk pahanya pelan. Jongin mendelik horror, tau maksud Moonkyu.

"T-tidak mau!"

"Aku pulang deh—"

"Eh iya iya! Ah jinjja!" Buru-buru Jongin beranjak lalu duduk di pangkuan Moonkyu yang duduk bersila. Moonkyu tersenyum puas, lalu bersandar ke dinding.

"Sudah, l-lalu yang terakhir apa?" Jongin bersandar ke dada Moonkyu, dia tidak tau kalau dipangku akan senyaman ini. Ah nanti kapan-kapan dia mau dipangku lagi. Tiba-tiba, Jongin memekik merasakan pelukan dipinggangnya. Itu tangan Moonkyu, Jongin pun berusaha melepas pelukan itu tapi tidak bisa.

"U-ungh..?" Jongin melengguh saat sesuatu menjilati area tengkuk miliknya. Dan Moonkyu pun berbisik.

"Syarat ke tiga adalah.." Tangan Moonkyu merambat masuk kedalam kaos pororo Jongin, menyentuh benda kecil disana. Jongin mulai terengah ingin melepas diri tapi terlalu lemas, rasanya seperti meleleh.

"Be mine." Moonkyu mengecup bibir Jongin lalu menatap jahil Jongin.

"M-moonkyu m-mesum."

 **( Chankai - Magnae. )**

"Kai-ya?"

"Jongin-ah?"

Chanyeol menggeram pelan saat samg eternal magnae tidak menyahuti panggilannya dan malah sibuk tertidur lagi. Pemuda tinggi itu menggelitiki telapak kaki Kai, tapi hanya menghasilkan tendangan sayang dari machine dancing EXO itu. Chanyeol sekali lagi mengeluh, dengan tak sabaran dia menarik tangan Kai untuk bangun. Tapi sekali lagi dirinya didorong oleh Kai.

"Yah!"

"Ng, Hyungg! Biarkan aku tidur."

"Tidak." Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai. Dan keduanya saling berteriak membuat keributan tersendiri di dorm. Dari luar kamar, Terdengar eluhan D.o yang menyuruh mereka diam.

"Hei, kenapa ribut-ribut?" Lay datang dengan hanya mengenakan kaos hitam, menatap polos keduanya. Kai mendorong Chanyeol lalu berlari ke Lay. Chanyeol mendengus saat melihat Kai memeluk Lay lalu mengeluarkan aegyeo ke member china itu.

"Kenapa kai-ie?"

"Chanyeol hyung membangunkanku, padahalkan aku mengantuk hyuung." Lay mengangkat alisnya beralih menatap Chanyeol datar seolah berkata 'kuadukan kau pada Leader,jangam lakukan itu lagi.' Chanyeol kembali mendengus lalu menunjuk Kai kesal.

"Aku hanya mau membangunkannya mengajak dia olahraga. Bukankan manager menyuruh begitu kemarin?" Lay menatap malas Chanyeol, mengabaikan perkataan si yoda dan beralih mengelus surai Kai. Yang dielus menyeringai pada Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah lagi, jangan dipikirkan. Hyung tadi membawa oleh-oleh dari China, kalau lapar ambil di dapur." Lay menyuruh Kai tidur lagi, lalu mendorong Chanyeol keluar meninggalkan Kai sendiri. Chanyeol mengeluh kenapa para hyung terlalu memanjakan Kai padahal yang magnae adalah Sehun. Lay tersenyum kalem, Dia akhirnya hanya menepuk lengan Chanyeol.

"Bukankah Kai-ie lebih manis dari Sehun? Dia juga sudah kelelahan selama konser kemarin,biarkan dia beriatirahat yeol." Lay meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menekuk wajah nya masam. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lalu kembali memasuki kamar Kai. Disana dia sudah medapati Kai tertidur dengan tenang, selimut cream sudah rata menutupi tubuhnya kecuali kepala. Chanyeol mendekat menatap Kai dengan bingung.

"Benar, Kau bukan magnae di grup ini. Tapi kenapa kau manis sekali hm?" Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dan berbaring disamping Jongin yang memunggunginya. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu mendekat padanya, Kai bergerak kecil. Menoleh kebelakang.

"Ukh,Hyung?"

"Tidurlah bayi besar."

"Sudah tidak mau membangunkanku ya?" Kai terkekeh membalik tubuh berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Balas memeluk hyung paling tinggi di grub, Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu yang dipeluknya. Dilihatnya Kai sudah tertidur lagi, Chanyeol mendesah.

Dasar..

Tapi melihat wajah Kai yang tertidur membuatnya mengantuk, jadi dia membenarkan kepalanya dan ikut terpejam setelah mengecup kening sang eternal magnae.

"Jaa, selamat tidur." ucap Chanyeol lalu tertidur

.

.

.

Tak lama, Suho si Leader memasuki kamar Kaisoo untuk memberikan Fried Chicken yang tadi dibelinya bersama Chen. Tapi setelah membuka pintu, Pemuda berwajah angelic itu hanya terdiam menemukan dua orang yang tertidur dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Ada apa dengan para magnae akhir-akhir ini.. Mereka manis sekali, ya kan Joonmyun?" Xiumin datang merangkul Suho dengan senyuman, dia merebut bungkusan makanan di tangan Suho lalu dibawanya keluar.

"Ah, ini untukku? Kumakan ya, hyung mu ini juga lapar. Kk.."

Suho menggeleng pelan dan menutup pintu, kemudian berjalan mendekati Chankai di ranjang. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel smartphone miliknya, membuka aplikasi kamera yang ada.

"Jaa, Akan ku unggah ke grup chat. Manisnya.." Dia memfoto kai yang tidur bersandar pada Chanyeol dengan ekspresi imut yang jarang dilihat di panggung. Suho terkekeh jahil setelah mengupload foto tadi, dan mendapati Baekhyun mengomentari foto yang diunggahnya tadi.

'Baekhyunee_ : waa, apa-apaan ini official coupleku berselingkuh dengan Dancing Machine. Aaa tapi mereka manis sekali hyung.'

Suho geli sendiri membaca yang ditulis Baekhyun, dia memasukkan ponselnya lalu kembali keluar setelah mengusap sebentar rambut Kai.

"Selamat tidur, mimpi indah."

 **( EXOkai - Nosebeleed )**

 **BRAK!**

Pintu dorm ditutup kasar, beberapa member menatap bingung pada Leader mereka yang terlihat gusar. D.O datang menawarkan secangkir teh, tapi Suho menolaknya.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Ti—

"YAHH! HYUNGDEULLL!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan kesal terdengar dari lantai atas, kamar para magnae. Suho yang tadi ucapannya terpotong memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Sudah diduga bahwa suara barusan adalah Kai, pemuda tan yang kini berlari mengitari ruang tengah bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang mengejarnya membawa satu steel pakaian yang biasa dipakai member Girlband.

"Kai-ya, kau harus pakai pakaian ini. Dan akan kupastikan fotonya ada di instagramku besok." Baekhyun bersikeras membujuk Kai yang terus berlari menghindarinya. Kai memekik panik saat seseorang menahan kedua tangannya hingga sulit bergerak, semakin memberontak saat tau siapa pelaku nya.

"C-chanyeol hyuuung." Baekhyun menyeringai menakuti Kai, dia menggoyang-goyangkan kostum di tangannya mengejek. Kai menggerutu pelan, memarahi Chanyeol dibelakangnya, dan memohon pada para hyung yang tengah menatap mereka terhibur.

"Sudah yeol, Baek. Kasihan Kai, lepaskan saja." sahut Xiumin malas. Chanyeol terkekeh melepaskan, dan Baekhyun yang menggerutu tidak suka pada member tertua bernama Minseok itu. Setelah lepas, Kai berlari menghampiri Suho khawatir. Suho melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Gwenchana?"

"Nde."

"Ada apa ini?"

"Sehunnn!"

Mimik wajah Suho kembali kesal mendengar suara magna yang datang menginterupai kegiatan Kai dan Suho. Kai melupakan Suho lalu berhambur ke pelukan Sehun dengan sangat manjanya. Baekhyun berdecak kesal, melempar kostum ditangannya. Dia menarik pelukan Kai lalu memeluknya posesif.

"Hei!" protes Kai serta Sehun yang merasa hyung satu ini mengganggu. Baekhyun yang masih memeluk Kai, hanya tersenyum.

"Kai-ya, kau kan masih berhutang tentang kostum girlband. Jaa sana pakai."

"Suho hyung, Baek hyung mulai lagi." Kai melepaskan pelukan itu dan kembali berlari mendekati Suho. Dia memeluk leher Suho dengan manisnya tanpa menyadari Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga Sehum menggeram tidak suka. Sedangkan, Xiumin member tertua hanya terkekeh terhibur.

"Kesinikan kostum itu." ujar Suho ketus. Chanyeol melempar kostum itu, dan langsung ditangkap oleh leader. Suho menatap Kai tegas, menyodorkan kostum yang ditangannya. Sedangkan Kai sendiri memucat menatap melas Suho.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai saja? Hanya sebentar, tidak lama. Jangan membuat keributan lagi." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan senang, Sehun yang dibelakangnya hanya berjalan malas ke sofa. Duduk disana di samping Xiumin yang kini sedang menonton drama terbaru D.o .

Kai merengut, dengan enggan mengambil kostum itu dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Kai menghentakan kaki nya. Ingin menangis rasanya saat selesai memakai kostum itu, ternyata bagian bawahnya adalah hotpants yang pendek. Ini kostum Sunbae mereka, yang mirip pakaian para pilot.

"Yah, kenapa lama sekali."

Kai segera menyambar kaos nya tadi dan mengikatnya dipinggang menutupi pahanya. Kai benar-benar ingin menangis, lihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu.

 **BRAKK!**

Semua member yang terduduk di sofa menolehkan kepala kebelakang, Baekhyun memekik bahagia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Do Kyungsoo yang baru datang dari dapur menutupi wajahnya dan kembali kekamar, tidak sanggup menyaksikan official couple nya yang di bully Baekhyun .

"Lho? Ada apa ini? Kai-ie?" Kai menoleh ke pintu masuk, mendapati Lay yang mencopot sepatunya. Sepertinya member China itu baru datang, Kai berlari ke Lay. Satu-satunya harapannya adalah Lay, karena Lay kan selalu melindunginya dari setan-setan di EXO.

"K-kai-ie?" Lay melongo saat melihat pakaian yang dipakai Kai, Lay memegangi hidungnya dan langsung berlari ke lantai atas tanpa menghiraukan Kai yang baru saja mendengar backsound kaca pecah.

Suho melirik Lay yang tergesa menaiki tangga, dia terkekeh saat tau kenapa. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah kedapur mengambil minum. Dirinya juga melirik Kai yang menunduk memperhatikan kakinya. Ngah sialan, melihat itu Sehun juga memegangi hidung nya sama seperti Lay.

"Hyung, sudah ya? Dilepas ya?" Baekhyun protes tidak setuju, Xiumin dan Chanyeol sudah merona sendiri memperhatikan Kai dari atas kebawah berkali-kali.

"Tidak belum. Naa, Jonginie?" Suho mengisyaratkan Kai untuk mendekat. Kai menurut dan berdiri tepat didepan sang leader.

"Tarikan Genie nya Snsd Coba?!" pekik Baekhyun girang mengambil foto sebanyak yang dia bisa. Suho memutar mp3 nya terdengar alunan suara dari sunbae mereka. Sehun yang sudah kembali sudah mempersiapkan tissu ditangannya.

Kai menggeleng imut, Suho menutupi wajahnya. Astaga manisnyaaaaaa.

Kai mulai menari kan part pertama, tapi kaos yang ditali tadi terjatuh menampilkan dirinya dan kakinya yang ramping. Oh wow.. Kai membatu menatap horror kebawah. Ah umma Jongin mau pulaang.

"Crott.."

Entah suara apa itu, tapi semua member yang terduduk disofa berebut mengambil tissu ditangan Sehun.

"S-sexy.."

"Waa Imutnya."

"Aku ingin memakannya." inner salah satu member menatap lapar Kai yang kini masih membatu.

 **End.**


End file.
